Forbidden Angel
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Kagome has receaved one of the five Talents, hers is the ability to heal the heart through a song which contains a miricle. Though it is her greatest blessing it may also be her greatest curse. . . .
1. the loss

**The first chapter to the new story. . . . .**

_In the cold depths of the December winter angels from above were sent down to place the Gifts to the Chosen ones. Five mortals with pure hearts and preformed selflessness deeds would be bestowed with the five Talents-_

_To heal the heart_

_Cleanse the soul_

_Bring peace_

_Cherish love_

_Hold no sins_

_Each would gain one of the Talents fitted for them from destiny. Living angels would be formed to fulfil the prophecy. With wings, immortality, and one Talent each disciple would be able to promote goodness in the our tainted world. None would have impurity or personal gain, thus created a new generation's apostles._

_Her Talent was a song, a song that read deep into one's soul. The words would flow from her mouth, she had no control over what she would say. Every aspect could be determined by listening, but only for good intent. _

_Her voice was so beautiful that some would say that God would smile in the heavens when she would sing. Her song contained a "miracle", it could heal the heart. That was her blessing. . . . . .or curse. . . . . _

The day was dark and bleak inside Kagome's unpaneled cell. Her face was deathly pale and her hair was knotted, hanging limply off one of her shoulders. Her bones were visible, not just from the small servings of food, but her lack of motivation to eat what actually was given. She was no longer in her green school uniform, as she hadn't been for the past few months, but instead in ripped and ragged black gown that came down to her knees and had no sleeves, though it resembled more of a long shirt compared to a gown.

Her living space was unseemingly small, containing no bed or furniture. A cement flooring and walls, with a steel bared window and door was all that she was given, but the window was facing the Black Forest so no light was received in it.

Shackles were bound on her wrists and ankles and a choker around her neck, even though they were not needed. Her spirit and will had been broken long ago and she rarely moved or spoke much at all anymore. She was not alone in the prison like place, many others were also in different cells along the long hallway. Their cries were heard throughout the day and night but, like Kagome, they would eventually learn that no one would hear them, losing hope to ever escape from the morbid cages.

Those who had been there for the longest kept quiet, staying in a corner of their cells without so much as blinking, always statue solid. Some of the newest arrivals would communicate with one another through the bared doors, making escape plans that kagome knew would be utterly useless. The conversations that interested her the most was those that talked of their homes in old villages, family, friends, and loved ones. The tones were always cut and sorrow and sometimes they would break out into sobs, but Kagome was unaffected. She could cry no more, be sad no more, feel no more. Her body and soul no longer lived, just co existing with the cruel world.

Of course at first she put up a fight, a bigger one than most. Kagome would scream out all day and night, banging on the barred door and window, clawing at the chained shackles pointlessly. She would cry until her body shook and her face was tear stained. She would yell at the others asking how they could just still and sulk soundlessly, without any emotion at all. It angered her, and saddened her.

In her restless sleep Kagome would toss and turn, often calling out for Inuyasha, or her other companions. She would wake up and look to her side, expecting Shippo to be snuggled up next to her, but the kitsune was no where in sight. She cursed the gods for bestowing her with the awful fate that she had.

But time passed and nothing happened. The guards and servants never tried to quiet her or restrain her, knowing she would eventually lose her will power. Kagome soon came to her senses and stopped screaming, for it wasted energy. Then she stopped pulling at the chains, for they only cut deeper into her pale skin. She stopped crying, because there was nothing more to cry about. She stopped eating because there was no more point in going on with life.

The hallway soon turned silent, no one else shouted or cried, she knew what was happening. Footsteps soon echoed out, as she predicted. The taps followed the same pattern as always and stopped in front of her cell. The jingle of keys soon filled her ears and then the door swung open with a creak and made a loud 'bag' as it hit the wall.

"Songstress, Master Haru wishes for you now," said a soft feminine voice. Kagome's gaze fixed on the women and her chains clinked together when she moved into a position to see the girl better.

The girl had short black hair that fell just below her chin. She wore a red gown that had long sleeves and dropped to the knees. It had a midnight black trimming on the cuffs of the sleeves, neckline, and at the bottom. The girl was young, no older than Kagome's age and her face was emotionless, resembling Sesshomaru's. She had beautiful skin and stunning golden eyes that reminded her of a certain hanyou that she missed so dearly.

"No," Kagome said, her voice hoarse from lack of use. "It is not a choice Songstress. Master wishes to hear your melody," the girl said again in her soft voice. "No Kumi I will not go," Kagome whispered. Her eyes glazed over and her vision grew blurry until there was nothing but darkness.

!#$&()+

Kagome's eyes flickered open to be hit with the bright sunlight. She winced from the sudden blast of light, moaning aloud. "So you are awake Songstress?" Kagome sat up and looked over at Kumi, wondering how she got out there. "You fainted Miss Kagome, probably from your lack of food. You should eat more before you fall ill. Master cares for you health," Kumi said in her usual soft, emotionless tone.

Ignoring Kumi's words, Kagome observed her surroundings. She was in some barren field that had tall yellow grasses. Everything was silent with the exception of the singing birds and scurrying mice. Even as Kagome sat up the grasses still surpassed her height, only until she would stand would she see over them.

"Rise Songstress," said a deep voice from behind her. Kagome did not move, instead sat, her yes glazing over in her usual position. Suddenly Kagome felt a dark aura around her and a demonic force lifted her up onto her feet, her chains clanging. She staggered some, but then regained her balance.

A gloomy figure stood in front of her, wearing a deep black and crimson red robe. He was tall and had short cut black hair. His eyes were a crystal blue hue. His deep voice rumbled from within his throat and his walk was confident and graceful. He gave off a thick demonic aura that made Kagome's head feel light.

"I require your services once more," he said. "My troops have befallen into battle and the enemy's numbers are immense." Kumi stood up next to Kagome, bowing lowly to Haru. "I will guide her to your men Master," she offered. "That will not be necessary. You are free to go now Kumi." With a nod and another deep bow she walked off.

"I will not help you," Kagome whispered, her voice thick with disgust. "Very well," Haru said. He snapped his fingers and Kagome's choker began to tighten around her neck. Her hands wrapped around it instinctively, pulling at it with a small cough. It kept getting tighter and tighter, but Kagome did not cry or yell out. Her eyes narrowed and with the last bit of her strength she retorted, "Kill me and your troops will die."

Suddenly the choker released its deadly grip and Haru chuckled. "You are very stubborn, but you know bargaining with your life is not wise. What you don't know is that I can take you gift from you once you die, it is a power that all demons posses." He smirked at her in a aggravating way. But Kagome knew he was lying, hiding behind his smug grin. Kagome was not stupid, she knew that demons can take other demons power by eating their heart, but kagome was not a demon. She was a living angel and her Gift was to pure to be taken by a demon. None the less she kept her mouth closed, not wanting to give away that she knew.

"Fine," she agreed coldly. "Perfect," he hissed contently as rain drops fell out of the black clouds that loomed over head.

Rain drops pelted hard onto the ground, sputtering up in a white mist. The day was dreary and dark and it had been storming since noon. It was late into the night, but with the sky covered up by the clouds no one could tell the difference.

Kagome's chains dragged in the muddy ground as she ran through the Black Forest along Haru-sama's demonic troops. It was hard for her to keep up the pace, especially since she had not eaten in days. There strength was far more than hers, they could run faster with rest while Kagome could not even compete with a regular human.

Haru's words echoed back in her mind, _"Follow the soldiers, do not try to run off or I shall kill you. Heal their wounds or do not bother coming back."_

Kagome stumbled and tried to regain her balance, but she slipped on the muddy groundand was trampled over by the troops. Some of them kept on moving without a word, but most snickered with a comment such as "pathetic human" or "weakling mortal". Kagome tried to get back up, but her strength would not allow her to. She was getting further and further behind and before she knew it she was at the back on the line, though she started in front.

Suddenly she felt someone yank up on her gown and be dropped into someone's arms. Her weary eyes peaked open to see Kumi looking down at her. For the first time in a while she smiled, but she did not know why. It was a weak smile, which soon flickered back into the straight face she normally wore. Kumi continued carrying her in her arms, catching up to the rest of the group.

It was then that Kagome noticed that Kumi's feet were not touching the ground, instead hovering inches above it. Then she also realized if Kumi had been a normal human she would not be able to carry a person her same size as fast as she was going. "Kumi you're a youkai?" Kagome whispered softly, but Kumi did not reply, instead kept looking straight out in the direction she was taking her.

Kagome's eye lids felt heavy once again and she let them shut lazily. She relaxed in Kumi's hold, still perplexed at Kumi's true identity. _'She has no evil aura,' _Kagome thought to herself. _'Yes that's right. . . . .but every demon has an aura, even little Shippo unless. . . . .' _Kagome looked back up at Kumi's golden eyes. _'Unless she's a hanyou.'_

Kumi stopped in front of the troops, bringing the demons to a skidding halt. "What's the hell's your problem?" one shouted, the others yelled in agreement as well. "Move!" another shouted and charged forward once again, the other following as well. "Halt," Kumi said in a soft voice. Her eyes were glowing a crimson color and suddenly the troops crashed into an invisible wall. Kumi gently placed Kagome back onto the ground, making sure she didn't fall.

"You need to treat your healer more respectfully," she said. "We don't need a weakling mortal to win this battle!" the retorted. "You need to treat your healer more respectfully or master won't be very happy. . . . .not very happy at all." A cold chill went down Kagome's spine and she shivered despite the stillness in the air. The troops murmured some things and then continued their march, ignoring Kagome the rest of the way.

"Do not worry Songstress they will not harm you anymore," Kumi said. Kagome nodded and followed with the soldiers. She did not see Kumi the rest of the day.

!#$&()+

The sound of swords clashing and arrows flying filled the nightly air, along with the thick smell of blood. Yells of anger and cries of pain rang out in her ears. "Songstress, Songstress! Help me!" Kagome turned to see one of the demons in her troop on the ground, his body soaking in a pool of his own blood. As she got up another cry came up from the other direction.

"Songstress! Songstress! I am dying, please come save me!" But as that one called another cried, another yelled, another screamed. Everything was happening so fast, her mind was spinning her head was reeling. Kagome dropped down to her knees and put her hands over her ears. All the cries of pain screamed out in her ears, so many, so many! There were to many, she could not heal them all!

The cries filled her mind and tore at her soul, begging _graveling _for her help. She cried out in the painful aggravation. Her head was throbbing, screams of deathly pain flooded into her. "Stop, stop!" she yelled, but none would listen. "Stop it!" she cried.

Suddenly her body glowed a bright white and her wings appeared, hovering next to her back. A wind swirled around her body, and her wings spread out into a ful spand, much longer than her arms. With one big flap she floated above the battle field, her eyes glazed over in a trace she could not control. Words flowed from her mouth subconsciously as her beautiful voice filled the night air.

"_I'm sure the heart I left behind still lies in the hidden heart of the deep forest. Exhausted, without strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness. If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

_As we live on we lose a little bit more. Surrounded in falsehoods and lies, we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out._

_We live our lives_

_wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off_

_the way back,_

_we walk on for eternity._

_We live our lives standing frozen to the spot, unable to cry out, for eternity. . . . . ."_

Kagome's feet gently touched the mud soaked ground once again, her chocolate eyes reclaiming their gleam and her wings fading back into the air. The wounded soldiers stood up, healed and ready to fight once more. The enemy troops were astounded by her power, her Gift. But as soon as they were is aw they became enraged, and jealous of such a talent.

"Kill the Songstress!" they roared. Kagome turned to see the angry demons and hear the air split as an arrow was slung and released. It soared and hit its mark, the force knocking Kagome off her feet. She fell back into the mud, her black gown soaking up the crimson color. Her vision faded softly into an infinitive darkness.

!#$&()+

**How's that for a first chappie? Let me know by...**

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	2. Kumi

**Yay the new chapter unfolds some mysteries!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Thinking**_

"**Speaking"**

**Action **

"They say her history here dates back from far, is this true Master?"

"Why yes it does. Though she is not alone."

"It seems like everyone here has the same story Master. Losing loved ones. Is that all humans care about?"

"Kumi, since when do you care for the hearts of humans?"

The two walked along through the dreary halls of the prison-like place, though all the cells in that area were vacant. Water dripped of the ceiling into the humid air, landing with a small _'tink'_ onto the cemented flooring. The scurried sound of a rat along the floor pattered across and Kumi ducked under a spider web that was hanging lower than the others.

_Master is right, I don't care for the human heart. But I wanted to know, I don't know why, but I wanted to know. If only the words could escape from my lips. . . . "What is love?" What holds these beings here without their bitterness to escape? What keeps them in the lifeless form that they are? Why is 'love' so dear to them that they'd throw their lives away to help those that they keep close in their hearts?_

"I am sorry Master Haru. It was not my place to ask such an ignorant question." Kumi bowed her head lowly, but kept her gaze down.

They walked some distance before Haru stopped her in front of the cell that held a being in it, one that was not empty like the others.

Kumi peered inside the cubical cautiously, almost fearful of what was inside.

There was but one person inside. His eyes were shut and his arms chained to the wall and shackles on his ankles. His chest rose and fell deeply ever time he took in a breath. He, like most others, was rather thin and had scars, some that still dripped blood. His hair was a silver color, but it was stained crimson red, no doubt from his own wounds. Two white dogs ears rested on the top of his head and he wore an outfit that was entirely red, though not from blood, but the coloring of the fabric. The thing that interested Kumi most were the two purple streaks on his face, one on each cheek.

The demon obviously sensed their presence for his red colored eyes shot open held Kumi's gaze for a moment before breaking away.

"This is what binds our Songstress to us," Haru said, taking a step closer to the cell. Kumi stepped away from the cell, not wanting to be as near. There was an eery aura rising inside, though her expression remained emotionless.

"The man Lady Kagome loves?" Kumi was afraid to ask the 'love' question again, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"Indeed, if that is what you wish to call it. Human love is so mindless and weak. Love makes you vulnerable, just like the other prisoners we have with us. Do you really think they would be here if they had no love ones that I threatened?"

He did not wait for an answer, it was a rhetorical question.

"It is foolish to fall in love or care for another in such a unthought out way."

Kumi looked back over at the head ducked demon. His red eyes looked back up at her and snarled, yanking at his wrists to come free from the wall, but to no avail.

Haru chuckled softly, causing a growling sound to echo out from the cell.

"His body is just an empty shell, all he knows is instinct. Nothing but a disgusting animal. He doesn't even recognize his 'lover'. And why? For love, of course. Love is what turned him into this mindless creature."

"Master I do not understand."

"I heard about the Songstress through a rumor and had wished to see it with my own eyes," Haru began. "Kagome-san was a very odd mortal indeed. You've heard of the shikon-no-tama, yes? She was the miko that broke it and was hunting for the 'shards'. She was traveling with this _hanyou_," he spat the word out with distaste, "and some other foolish beings that I cannot remember."

"I easily took care of her friends and did not wish to waste my time on this pathetic excuse of a demon, but, alas, he did prove trouble some. In the end he grew some desperate that he lost his soul in order to protect his lover, but look where it got him. They both ended up like caged animals. And all from the infamous love."

After a moment Haru turned and started to walk away. "Come Kumi, we have no more business here."

_They say love is the most powerful emotion, what gives humans a reason to be and have strength. But is it truly that great? Is love that immensely sought out? What is love? What does it feel like? Why does it happen? Could love. . . . . .ever come to me?_

!#$&()+

Her eyes flickered open and the pain instantly shot through her body. She moaned and rolled to her side, squeezing her eyes shut as tight as she could. Her body was covered in a cold sweat and somehow she had ended up back in her cell once again.

"Why me?" she whispered.

_Why did all this have to happen to me? Why did I have to be the one, the Blessed one, the cursed one, the suffering one? Sango, Miroku, Shippo. . . . .all lost their lives because of me. Now the only reason I'm still here is for. . . . . .Inuyasha. But that day. . . .is he really Inuyasha anymore? Will he ever be Inuyasha again?_

_And now this stupid arrow in my side. The pain and agony it brings, why couldn't it just have killed me? Why couldn't I have died in fight? I hurt so much. . . . .I am to sing. . . . .I want to make the pain go away. . . . .but that's personal gain. The song will never work on me. _

_I am forever alone._

"Your fortune is good, the arrow just grazed you." Kagome turned to her other side to see who it was, but the pain fired at once. Instantly she sat up, remembering to avoid lying on her left side. "Kumi," Kagome said aloud, justregistering who was talking to her. "I will not see Haru now."

At first Kumi looked slightly disappointed, but it disappeared in a flash. "That is not why I am here." Although Kumi's voice was always mono toned, she said the last line rather coldly, as though she had been offended by such a sentence.

"I came upon my own accord to see your health Lady Kagome." With that said Kumi slowly stood up and walked away, uttering no more words.

As night seeped in, the day proved uneventful. Kagome was in a slow recovery process and had not been disturbed all afternoon, aside from Kumi's slip in. Haru's wish was for her welfare and would not delay her recovery, though Kagome guessed otherwise. If need be Kagome knew she would be called upon, despite Haru's words.

The prison place was rather lively, new arrival had come and their voices rang out through the halls. A name had been decided on for their living quarters- "Home of Hell". The new arrivals found it fitting, the others did not complain. Throughout the day more was added on, the doors were known as the "Gates of Hell". Kumi was called "Hell Bringer" and Haru was known as "Devil." Kagome fund this practice foolish and childish, but then realized, what else was there for them to do? Besides sob or exchange sad stories of past lives there was no form of activity or life in Home of Hell. So when asked her opinion, Kagome said the names were very suitable.

It was late into the night, while everyone was sleeping, that some movement occurred.

The Gate of Hell creaked open and closed, followed by the sound of clicks from shoes. The sound got louder and louder until they stopped, oddly right in front of Kagome's cell. Kagome's eyes flashed open and they took a moment to adjust to the darkness before she could make out the figure. As Kagome's eyes told, it was Kumi, but it worried Kagome at what a late hour it was.

Right before Kagome opened her mouth to speak Kumi's figure dropped down to the floor and leaned against her barred door. It was strange for Kumi to come at such a time, but she had never sat down, or come without addressing Kagome first.

The sound of someone's breath getting hitched in her throat echoed out, followed by a small sniffle. The hanyou's body shook, but not from the cold. Though Kagome feared alerting Kumi that she was awake, she had to know what was wrong.

The long raven haired girl sat up and crawled slowly to the door without making any sound. Kagome reached out a questioning hand, but them lightly placed it on the girl's shoulder.

Kumi gasped and her body tensed from the sudden touch and she spun around to face Kagome.

The moist golden eyes blinked and the moon reflected off the hanyou's face, revealing the salty water that streamed down her pale cheeks.

!#$&()+

**Not really a cliffy, but a surprise is in for the next chapter, which will be much longer. Sorry this is taking so long to type, I've been real busy with high school and fencing!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Belief

**Sorry it's taking so long to post, I'm trying my hardest. We just got a new computer and all my chapters are still in the computer that's now in the trash can! Super gomen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome, or anyone, did not see Kumi for a long period of time. The prisoners assumed that Haru had put her on some sort of time consuming mission, but Kagome thought other wise. Every since that night when the hanyou's eyes had been glistened with salty water Kumi had disappeared. It could be a matter of pride that kept her away, but Kagome had doubts of the theory. Kumi was not a proud person, but she never showed any weakness. Then again Kumi never showed any emotions at all. Her stare was always cold and hard, her face pale, and her movements unreadable. What really was keeping Kumi away, perhaps, was ashamement.

The days passed by like all the others, dark, cold and dreary. It was the middle of January and flakes of soft snow had started to fall in the outside world. The majority of the population in "Home of Hell" had been unnervingly quiet. Although Kagome would have never realized it, the sounds of the hushed whispering and petty escape plans seemed oddly soothing and gave her a spark of hope, but now they were no more. No more sobbing sounds, no more sniffles, no more stories of past lives. The only sound heard in the dawn of day was the moaning of the winter winds.

A very peculiar event had happened since Kumi's disappearance though. A cat had appeared at Kagome's window sill the morning after the strange event. It was no demon, it held no evil aura, just a regular, plain, everyday house cat that many village women kept as pets. It had glossy black fur and bright gleaming green eyes that would light up the darkness of Kagome's cell. It was a completely black cat, except for a white cross print that was on the peak of its chest.

Everyday the cat would leap up to the sill and a muffled purr would rumble from its throat. It would weave in and out of the barred window, rubbing itself against the cold metal. Then with one graceful movement it would drop down into the morbid living space. With lithe movement it would walk over to Kagome, its shoulder blades moving with every step, and lie down next to her and fall asleep.

As the days past the cat would appear more and more often until, by the third week, it would never leave. In fact it made the "Home of Hell" its permanent home. Although it spent the majority of the days and nights in Kagome's cell it would occasionally weave out of the barred door and visit the other prisoners, always rubbing and purring against their legs.

It was a nice thing, having the cat living with Kagome. In fact, she didn't not even know how grateful she was. The prison had been quiet for so long, but once the visits from the cat had started the place was back into the uproar that it normally was. But something had changed, not only were the new arrivals sharing stories and escape plans, but the old prisoners had joined in as well. They would correct the foolish plans, making adjustments so they might actually work. They shared stories, and even laughter had filled the air. After some time, not only was everyone talking and enjoying the company of others, Kagome had begun to tell her stories as well.

She fascinated the other prisoners with her stories of the future. Every detail was astounding in the other's minds. When Kagome spoke the entire Home of Hell went into a still quietness, all ears cued in on her tales. Although it brought back painful memories she told them all about her favorite lecherous monk, small kitsune son, and her demon slaying sister. She even had started to explain to everyone about the hanyou that she cared so dearly about.

So maybe it was a good omen, the cat. Maybe it was a sign of hope. Everyone in the prison had their own interpretation of it, but nothing changed. Kagome would sleep soundly every night with the warm black ball of fur curled up next to her. No one knew why it was so attached to Kagome above all the rest, possibly because of her miko aura or her loving soul. Either way the cat was known as "Kagome's cat" until it was decided that she needed a name.

One of the first ideas was Tama which means "Jewel", but Kagome didn't agree for it reminded her of the shikon-no-tama that Haru had stolen from her. The next widely liked name was Toki, which means "Time of opportunity". But it seemed of to blunt of a name for Kagome's tastes. The final two names, which were fiercely debated over, were Nami, which means "Wave" and Nori, which means "Belief". Nami was greatly loved for it was thought that the cat had brought a wave of hope to all the prisoners. Nori was liked because the cat gave everyone belief that there was a better life to get to. In the end the name was decided on as Nori.

The cat of belief became widely known and even the servants gave her a scratch behind the ear occasionally. She was loved by all and welcome in every cell. But by the middle of February another strange event happened.

The red robed, black haired, golden eyed hanyou had made an appearance once again. After not being seen for many weeks the hanyou had come. The people in Home of Hell all went into a deadly quietness when the familiar tapping of feet against the hard cement floor was heard once again. Although what was not predicted was that Kumi was not alone.

Kumi had brought along yet another prisoner to add to the prison home. The girl was about Kagome's age with short brown hair the same length as Kumi's, that fell just below her chin. She had the same chocolate brown eyes that the time traveling miko had. The girl walked with a swift movement, not shuffling her feet like the hanyou behind her. She kept her head raised and her eyes were glazed over and unblinking with a hard anger burning within them. It was not until Kumi had long put the girl into another vacant cell and left with the other prisoners still in shock, that Kagome realized something. The girl was one of her kin.

Although the story had long been pushed into the back of her mind, the prophecy told of five mortals that would each gain immortality, wings, and one Talent. Kagome's Talent, as she would never forget, was to heal the heart, which she preformed with her song. But what would this other girl have. She must have felt Kagome's stare on her because the girl's hard anger stare averted to lock into Kagome's questioning eyes.

The silence remained in the prison, even after Kumi's departure. Everyone one was curious as to who the new arrival was. After they held the gaze for a long time the girl snorted with a "keh" and looked away once more.

Silence once again followed until ,oddly, one of the younger arrivals spoke up. "Ms. Songstress she's like you isn't she? She's one of your kin! She's a Chosen one, isn't she?! Oh, Songstress, please share with us your knowledge! Won't we be free now? Will I see my Okaasan once again!"

The sudden out burst left the entire prison in awe, all were waiting for the response of their great songstress. The girl stood up and grasped the door of her metallic door. "That pathetic excuse for a mortal is _not_ one of my kin. Besides I hear she's in line with demons!"

**Twist ending? Maybe. . . .Next chappie will be posted some. Please read and review!**


	4. Miyoko

**Ok time for some questions to be cleared up. **

**What happened to everyone?**

**Haru killed them all, except Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha was only spared so that Kagome would not flee from the prison.**

**What the hell is wrong with Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha had transformed while trying to protect Kagome, but never changed back. Now he is no more than a soulless shell.**

**Why does Haru want Kagome?**

**For her Talent, of course. With Kagome's song his troops will never die and there for he becomes the most powerful demon throughout the land.**

**Why doesn't Kagome run when she is allowed outside with the troops?**

**For two reasons, one of which we have already mentioned. Kagome doesn't want to abandon Inuyasha and also the choker around her neck. Haru can tighten or loosen it when he wants, so basically he holds her life in his hands.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**On with the story!**

Gasps filled the Home of Hell. Their great songstress, in line with demons? That could not be! All heads turned to Kagome's shocked, pale face. What an outburst! Who did that girl think she was? Why would she accuse Kagome of such an impure thing?

"You heard me!" the girl snapped. "You're 'Great Songstress' works with demons!" Kagome stood up and grabbed the cold bars on her door. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I protect the innocent!" The girl snorted and 'keh'ed once again. "This is the girl who stupidly shattered the shikon-no-tama! Now hundreds of demons have increased their power!"

"That was an accident, and you've only heard part of the story! Don't you know that I have gathered most of the jewel by now?" Kagome growled and glared at the ignorant girl. "Ha! Then where is it? Oh, yes, it's in the hands of a demon once again! When Lady Kikyo was here no demon _ever_ touched the jewel!"

Kagome almost chocked on her breath. Kikyo? She was bringing Kikyo into this? But the girl did not let Kagome have a chance to respond. "I've heard that she was working with the Lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru! Not only that but she's an ally to the eastern wolf _demon_ tribe! And now she's only here to protect some half breed monster!"

Now Kagome was angry, far past shocked. "You stupid wench! Inuyasha is no monster! How dare you make decisions on some village's rumors? How ignorant can you be!" Sweat drops were forming of Kagome's forehead. This girl was the rudest, lowlife person she had ever met.

"Ignorant? You dare call me ignorant! Don't you know that your half breed is nothing but a soulless killing monster now! But yet you still chose to protect him!"

Before Kagome could retort with another comment another prisoner spoke up in Kagome's behalf.

"How rude of you! Kagome-sama is trapped here like the rest of us, because of the collar around her neck, just like the one around yours! Don't you see her black gown? The one you wear as well? The one we all wear? She is a prisoner!"

"Keh, you are truly stupid. If it wasn't for that mutt being held here Kagome would have long left, despite the consequences."

Kagome bowed her head in shame. The girl was right, Kagome would have long fled if Inuyasha wasn't being held captive as well. She did not care about life or death, the only hope she had, had was in Inuyasha. But the girl was wrong now. She had changed. She would not leave, even if Inuyasha was released. She would not abandon all of the people held here as well, they looked up to her. Something inside her told her that they were her responsibility now. She would not leave without them, or she would die trying.

Kagome took in a deep shaky breath and sat door, leaning against the door.

"There is belief for all of us, even Inuyasha. Instead of fighting against each other we should be working together to find freedom. Do you really think that snapping at me and making false assumptions will gain your freedom?" Kagome stroked Nori's glossy fur, which she was then greeted with by a low rumbling purr.

"There is hope and there is chance, no matter how slim. Don't waste your energy placing the blame, instead try to embrace what is happening and try to overcome it."

The girl glared at Kagome with utter disgust. Kagome had made a fool out of her! She screamed and banged her shackles around her wrists against the barred door, despite the warm blood that dripped down after a few hits. She through her body against the door numerous times, banging and yelling. She started to pant and her vision slowly blurred until her world became nothing but darkness.

Kagome turned and look out her barred to door she heard the thudding sound of the girl's body dropping onto the cemented flooring. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Will one of you please request a warm rag for this girl? She's had a rough day." A few of the prisoners nodded their heads before Kagome's world went black as well.

!#$&()+

Kagome's eyes flickered open to be greatest by bleak darkness, though she knew she was not in her cell. The ground below her was not cement, but dirt, and Nori was not curled up beside her.

"So you awake Songstress," said an oh-to-familiar voice. "K-kumi?" Kagome said weakly. Suddenly her head hurt very much. She sat up and leaned her head on her arm. "Master Haru has requested your services once again," Kumi said in her mano-toned voice. "So I suspected," Kagome mumbled almost subconsciously.

"I hope you have been well Kagome-sama. You know that your health is the concern of Master's." "I have been fine," Kagome replied, slightly confused., but then she realized that Kumi had not seen her in over a month. She was talking about the arrow that had been inflicted in her side. "I have healed quickly." "That is good news," Kumi bowed her head lowly, in deep respect.

Another moan rippled out into the night air, which surprised Kagome. Usually Kumi was with Kagome, and Kagome alone. She lifted her head up and looked to her side. The girl from earlier had just been waking up. "I have heard of your dispute with Miyoko today," Kumi said once she saw Kagome's confused stare at the girl.

"Miyoko?" Kagome questioned. Kumi nodded and gestured toward the girl who had so rudely snapped at Kagome earlier in the day. At the sound of her name Miyoko sat up. "You!" she hissed and glared at Kagome, who only responded with another sigh. "Master will be here shortly. I trust that you will get along." With that said Kumi stood up and walked off, disappearing into the blackness.

Kagome looked over at Miyoko, who was pulling at her shackles that slung around her wrists and ankles. They reminded her of her own, which was when she realized she was no longer wearing hers. Had Haru decided that she would not escape soon? Another look at Miyoko told Kagome that the girl needed them more than she did.

"It's made of pure steel. You won't be able to get out just by yanking," Kagome said.

"Shut your mouth wench!" Miyoko's gaze shot up and locked with Kagome's. After all this time Kagome finally saw something that she had never seen before.

Miyoko was reacting just like Kagome had when she first arrived. Before, when she still had the will power that so desperately wanted back. She was simply an image of Kagome's past self.

A low rumbling laughter came out of the darkness, which switched Miyoko's gaze from Kagome to wandering out in the darkness. "Who's there!? Show yourself coward!" Miyoko yelled.

Suddenly Haru's figured formed from out of the darkness, accompanied by Kumi behind him, her head bowed. "Miyoko you see your Gift is to hold no sins, correct? But you see I have no use for your Gift, but I can't let one of the prophet's slip from my grasp."

Miyoko's glare never changed but Kagome saw the glint of a silver metal behind Haru's back. "No!" Kagome shouted and lunged for Haru, but she was a second to late.

Haru's blade lunged into Miyoko's soft flesh.

**End so far, now I have a language arts project to work on, until next time!**

**Read and review! **


	5. among the living

"**Dreams are full of unexpressed fears and hopes, things that we never even think of consciously. Our unconscious isn't a nice place, it's full of repressed fears and hatreds, things we're afraid to bring out into the open." – Danny Saunders, _The Chosen_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Thinking**_

"_**Singing"**_

"_**Flash backs"**_

"**Speaking"**

**Action**

**(just another stupid thing I have to add)**

!#$&()+

"No!" Kagome cried again and lunged for Haru, but was held back by Kumi's strong hold. "I am sorry Songstress, but I cannot let you pass," Kumi said, almost regretfully. Kagome watched, horrified, as Haru's blade sunk deeper into Miyoko's chest. Her eyes widen and her breath was caught in her throat, until the crimson color soaked through the black gown.

"No! Let go of me!" Kagome roared and broke through Kumi's grasp. Her body glowed a soft white and her white wings slowly faded onto her back. She ran full force into Haru, knocking him to the side. Kagome caught Miyoko's limp figure before it could hit the ground.

_No, no! Please don't die, don't die! I can't heal the dead!_

Kagome yanked out the blade from Miyoko's body and tossed it to the side. Suddenly Kagome's sub consciousness took over her body, her song flowing from her mouth.

"_I know your pain, I know your hardships. I know how hard it is for you to go on, to try to move forward against this unresoluble conflict._

_But you can never give up, no matter how much you want to. You must keep fighting, keep fighting 'till the end. _

_You have to move on, for yourself and for others. _

_But sometimes it's ok to show weakness. Don't be afraid to hide it when you're hurting. You can cry on my shoulder because I'll always be there._

_I know your pain, I know your hardships. I know how hard it is for you to go on, to try to move forward against this unresoluble conflict._

_But you will, for yourself and for me."_

Miyoko opened her eyes only to be greeted by a glowing figure with white wings. With a weak smile she slipped into a dream world, knowing she was in safe arms.

!#$&()+

"Master what was the reasoning for your actions? Did you truly with to kill Lady Miyoko?"

Haru and Kumi were walking down the dark dirt path. After Kagome had knocked them both aside they had slipped away silently, unnoticed by the two prophets.

"Keh, of course not. What good would she prove to me if she were dead?" Haru scoffed. "You were. . . .testing Lady Kagome's loyalty to you?" Haru snorted and laughed aloud. "Such ignorance. Kumi if you ever think Kagome would be loyal to me than you truly are stupid." Kumi bowed her head in shame. They walked along in silence for a while before she spoke up again.

"You were testing her heart?"

"Precisely," Haru said with a sly grin. "I was determined to see how broken our Songstress was. Could she bare to see an innocent girl die? No, she couldn't. After all this time, after she had given up all hope on life she still couldn't sit and watch Miyoko die. Why? Possibly her spirit is coming back? Maybe she has found more hope? No matter what the reason my test gave me the answer I wanted."

"What is that Master?"

"That Ms. Kagome needs to be taught a bigger lesson in life."

!#$&()+

It wasn't until almost sun rise that Miyoko's eyes peaked open once again. It was still endless darkness around her and unnervingly cold out, but she was held in a warm, soothing grasp. She looked up to find that she was in the Songstress's lap, Kagome's arms wrapped protectively around her. The long raven haired girl was leaning up against a tree, her chest rising and falling deeply as she breathed in and out in her sleep.

_Kagome-sama saved my life? She risked hers for mine, but why? Stupid girl. . . . ._

Even as she thought those words, guilt swept over her. If it wasn't for the "stupid girl" she probably wouldn't be with the living. Even though she would never admit it, not even to herself, she was grateful.

"_There is belief for all of us. Instead of fighting against each other we should be working together to find freedom. Do you really think that snapping at me and making false assumptions will gain your freedom? There is hope and there is chance, no matter how slim. Don't waste your energy placing the blame, instead try to embrace what is happening and try to overcome it."_

Miyoko thought back on what Kagome had said. Every word had been right, even though she had been made a fool, though Miyoko doubted that, that was what Kagome was trying to do. _She wasn't trying to make a fool out of me, she was just trying to knock some sense into me._

Miyoko looked down onto her black gown. There was a hole in it where the blade had gone through, and blood was stained on the side, but she felt no pain. When she looked at her skin there wasn't even a mark. "What a Talent. So much power, it's like it never happened," Miyoko thought aloud. A soft moan filled the night air and Miyoko looked up to see Kagome's eyes lift open.

Miyoko jumped up and sat next to her, her face flushed with embarrassment. "S-sorry Kagome-sama. I'm heavier than I look." Miyoko kept her gaze fixed down and fiddled with the end of her gown. Kagome let out an airy laugh. "It's fine, Miyoko. And just call me Kagome."

"Yes Kagome," Miyoko smiled and looked up at Kagome, who, in turn, smiled back. "My name is Miyo, well my full name is Miyoko but it's to formal for my tastes. My friends just call me Miyo, not that you're one of my friends or anything. SO don't think that, you just helped me out is all." Miyo stuck her nose in the air, almost imitating a snobbish girl from Kagome's old school.

She tried to suppress it, but couldn't. A string of laugher rippled out from her mouth, despite how hard she tried to hold it in.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Miyo asked, cocking one eye brow. Kagome just shook her head and smiled. "Nothing," she smiled. "Keh, that's what I thought," Miyo retorted and looked away again.

It wasn't until a moment later that Kagome noticed a golden eyed hanyou standing only a few feet away. "Kumi," Kagome said coolly, without her usual smile, remembering how Kumi had held Kagome back from saving Miyo. "You look displeased Ms. Songstress," Kumi said in her unemotional tone.

Miyo shot up from where she was sitting. "Like hell she is you bitch! You probably were wishing I was dead now, don't you?! If it wasn't for your weak hold I would be walking with the unliving now!" She reached down at her hip to grab something, but, alas, in her black gown there was nothing there. _I forgot the bitch stole my sword. _

"I was only following the orders that Master gave me. I do not wish for your death." Though Kumi was addressing Miyoko her gaze was locked on Kagome. "Come, it is time to return." Kumi turned and started to walk back in the direction of "Home of Hell". "Feh, she actually thinks we will follow her?" Miyo snorted and sat back down, leaning against the base of a tree.

"That would not be wise," Kagome whispered and stood up, following behind Kumi. "Kagome what are you doing!" Miyo demanded to know, but just then the chocker around her neck slowly started to tighten. Kagome stopped and turned around, waiting for Miyo to follow. But, as she predicted, Miyo grabbed the collar and pulled as hard as she could.

"Miyo that will not work, if it did do you think anyone would be imprisoned now?" Despite how much she hated to know it, but Kagome was right. Reluctantly she released her hold on the collar and walked to follow behind the half demon. The chocker relaxed its grasp and Miyo took in a deep breath.

"I'm glad to see you will be accompanying us," Kumi said without turned around to face them. Although Kagome could not see it through the darkness, she heard the shuffling of the hanyou's feet some distance ahead of them. "I just don't want to die a pointless death," she growled, mumbling other things under her breath.

Kumi nodded, though neither of the disciples could see it.

"Yes no one dies a pointless death, unless that is your wish. But other plans have been made."

Miyo nor Kagome knew what Kumi was talking about but shrugged it off anyway.

_Oh my Songstress only it is only a matter of time before you shall, perhaps, die a pointless death. Master has plans, so many. . . . . I only hope that none will bestow on you. How terrible a fate that would be. . . . ._

**So Kumi and Haru have some plans. . . .will Kagome's spirit be broken for good? What is the fate of Miyo? So many questions!**

**R&R! **


	6. change in the air

"**God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference." – Reinhold Niebuhr**

_**Thinking**_

"_**Singing"**_

"_**Chanting"**_

"**Speaking"**

**Action**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

!#$&()+

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

In the gloomness of the nightly air.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

Over and over, the continuous sound echoing out into the nothingness.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

It hits the cemented ground over and over again.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

"Dammit!" she slammed her fist down, the slapping sound breaking the silence of the still night. "That sound is_ pissing _me off, someone stop it before I lose my sanity!" Miyo roared angrily.

"Sin Taker, please calm yourself tis nothing but the dripping of water," said one of the woken prisoners. A few others woke from their peaceful sleep as she continued her yelling. "Hell it is, now shut it up!" Miyoko screamed again. This time she whipped her chains against the barred door, which woke everyone who wasn't already awake.

"Please Ms. Sin Taker the sounds here are not in our control. Calm yourself child."

"How the hell am I supposed to 'calm myself' when that sound is _driving_ me to the brink of madness!?"

With a yawn and the shaking of heads the prisoners blinked their weary eyes. "Please Songstress, try to calm Sin Taker." Kagome nodded sleepily and stretched out her arms with a soft moan. Nori hissed from the sudden movement and loss of body heat as she lifted her head to see why her master was moving. Kagome smiled weakly and patted her head, receiving a purr in reply.

"Come on now Miyo, do you have to wake everyone else up every time you wake up? I don't think I've gotten a wink of sleep tonight. You're wasting your energy and pestering the others," Kagome said softly, though Miyoko heard her clearly. She through her hands in the air, the chains slinging against the wall again, making the prisoners in Home of Hell wince from the sound.

"I just don't see how you all can sleep so soundly in the Hell hole!" she shouted. "Miyo!" this time Kagome shouted as well, but regretted it as soon as the word left her mouth. "What bitch!?" Miyo shouted back.

"So much cursing. . . . .is it all really necessary?" the others whispered among each other. Kagome laughed weakly. "Please forgive Miyoko for her rudeness, it is her first night here and is not used to the sounds and feel of her cell. I'm sure this phase will pass. She's just letting off her stream," Kagome said apologetically. The others nodded in agreement and soon disappeared from their doors, in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"What are you spouting wench? Letting off stream? Who do you think you are!" Kagome shrugged her shoulders and sighed, crawling back to the far corner in her cubical, where she normally slept. "Answer me stupid girl!" "Miyo I'm going to sleep now, please if you're going to continue your fit, could you do it a little more quietly?"

With that said the prison home went into silence once again.

_Tink! Tink! Tink!_

"Dammit!"

!#$&()+

"Master don't you think that's rather cruel?"

Kumi and Haru walked down the dreary halls, by the cells that were vacant. Cob webs and sheets of dust were scattered throughout the empty hallway. No sound was heard except the occasional dripping of water or the ragged breathing that was becoming louder with every step they took.

Haru chuckled softly and looked down at the red robed, black haired hanyou. "So naïve," he sighed. "It's a cruel world Kumi, 'kill or be killed'. I'd just rather be the one doing the killing than getting killed myself. You agree?" "Of course Master, you are never wrong." With that she bowed her head and continued to walk behind the tall, midnight black and crimson red robed youkai.

They stopped again, where they had only a few short months ago. The same being was inside, but this time with a more pathetic appearance. He had grown skinner as each week had passed, his breathing more heavy. His senses had been dulled, for it was only until the two stopped in front of his door that one of his white ears twitched on the top of his silvery hair. He looked up at them, his eyes red colored and empty. He snarled, but did not pull at his chains, even he knew it was no use.

"We will wait until the bond between Miyoko and Kagome has grown strong before my plan starts to take place. Our incident last night has proven that she has one ally, one person she can trust. It is only a matter of time before she will reveal that to any one."

Kumi's golden eyes stared up at Haru before she spoke, when she did her voice was soft and unsure. "Master what if the plan does not pull through? What if the bond between the Sin Taker and Songstress becomes to strong and they revolt against you?"

Haru growled loudly and glared at Kumi, a second before the slapping sound filled the crisp air. Kumi lost her balance and ell to the cold, hard ground with a _'thud'_. Haru glared at her for a long moment. "You dare to question my strength. It will be the first and it will be the last." All said, he turned and walked away. Leaving behind a stunned hanyou.

_Master he. . . . .struck me?_

!#$&()+

Kagome's heavy eye lids slowly opened as the morning sun rays struck against her face from her barred window. A soft groan escaped her lips and she leaned over, cracking her stiff back. Nori yawn and arched her back, flexing out her black claws in the process. A small giggle can from Kagome at the sight of it.

Early March was arriving, though it still remained cold. The start of early spring brought promises of lots of rain. It had been one week since Miyoko's arrival, though she had still yet to participate in the everyday conversation that the others had. The only thing that had changed was her mid night fits and banging on her door.

Kagome almost jumped from the startlement of seeing the figure looming over her outside her door. "G'morning kumi," Kagome said cheerily. Kumi bowed deeply in response. "A good morning to you as well my Songstress. I am sorry to say, but today there will be a disturbance in your schedule."

Kumi brought up the skeleton key that unlocked the doors and opened Kagome's steel bared door, which swung back, hitting the wall with a bang. "But Haru is not planning another war, is he?" Of Kagome's knowledge Haru's troops had already defeated the others within hundreds of miles. Unless there was another invasion happening. . . . .

"No, have no worry. Master just wishes for a different living location for you and the Sin Taker." Kumi walked away from Kagome's door and opened Miyo's. Suddenly Kagome felt a heavy weight on her wrists and ankles. She looked down to see her shackles bound around them once again. Kagome sighed and walked behind the hanyou, her chains dragging on the flooring, Nori following behind her.

Miyo was still sleeping when her door opened and nearly jumped from the sound. Her eyes shot open, only to be narrowed at the sight of Kumi. "It is time to go Sin Taker," Kumi said in her unemotional tone. Miyo continued to glare at the short, black haired girl, but stood up and walked over to Kagome in her swift movement that she always had.

They walked silently for a while, turning into other hallways here and there. The prison was endless, or so it seemed. They had long passed the area where the people were being held, now there was only emptiness. It unnerved Kagome, but not as much as why Miyoko was gradually falling behind.

Kagome continued to walk forward not wanting to look to see what was bothering Miyoko. Everything seemed to bother her and Kagome did not wish for Kumi to wonder why both girls were slipping away. Kagome had faith that Miyo would catch up as soon as she found her feet.

They continued their trek through the palace underground when a buzzing sound filled Kagome's ears. It sounded like low sound, like an irritating fly in her ear. She brushed it off, assuming that it was yet another odd sound in Home of Hell.

Kagome was drawn out of her thoughts when Kumi coughed softly. Although it was just a cough, it still concerned Kagome. She had never heard Kumi cough before. In fact, she had never coughed, sneezed, hiccupped, or even had an itch before. Her face was always pale, her skin looked cold, but proved to be warm. She was an odd girl, Kagome guessed it must have something to do with her demon half.

Then again, Inuyasha had been different as well. He would transform when his life was endangered, but Kagome did not want to think about that now. She had never seen Kumi transform before. She had seen her eyes glow, her feet hover off the ground, but never transform. Maybe it depended on the demon father. Or in her case was it mother?

Kagome was yanked out of her thoughts when Kumi coughed again, this time only slightly louder. "Are you well?" Kagome dared to ask. She saw the hanyou nod her head. "Have no need to worry about my health Songstress. But I am thankful for your concern."

The buzzing sound continued to get louder and Kumi's coughs did as well. After some time Kagome's ears could almost make out words. In fact it wasn't buzzing anymore, it was like rythmatic words.

Kumi coughed even louder this time, and dropped down to her knees, clutching her chest. "Kumi!" Kagome yelled and rushed to her side. Her eyes were shut as tight as they would, her brow quivering, sweat drops appearing on her forehead.

Kagome looked back to see Miyoko glowing a soft white, white wings hovering away from her back. Though she did care at the time, kagome noticed that her wings were not nearly the size of her own. Miyo's eyes were glazed over, unblinking and staring at Kumi. Her lips were mouthing and she was saying something that Kagome could almost not here. It wasn't until then did Kagome realize that the buzzing sound had been Miyoko.

Kagome ran over to Miyo and wrapped her arms around her. "Miyo stop! Kumi is not our enemy! Stop this foolishness!" she pleaded, but it was no use.

"_Beast of impurity, I shall take out you're your wrong doings,"_ Miyo chanted, the words getting louder and louder.

"_You shall no longer hold these sins in which you have the burden of carrying. Let me take them from me so that you may be untainted once more." _Her glazed eyes were slowly turned golden, resembling the hanyou's.

"Stop it Miyo!" Kagome yelled and shook the girl, but to no use.

"_Give up your sinful soul to be blessed with one of rightness," _Miyoko chanted on. Kumi let out a soft scream and tears flowed from her eyes.

_She's taking away Kumi's sins. But that could kill her! That could kill anyone! Ever human, and demon none the less, holds sins. It is human nature, taking that away could push someone off the brink of sanity!_

"Miyo, you've got to stop! You don't know what you're doing, killing Kumi will only add to our problems. This is not how to solve them!" Kagome pleaded, but nothing was working. Slowly Miyo's hair was turning Kumi's black color, slowly losing its cocoa color.

Suddenly a gust of wind swept through the hallway and, in a blink of an eye, Kagome was thrown back against the wall. She opened her eyes to see another pair of white wings and an even brighter glow.

"_No problems will be solved like this,"_ said a high pitched feminine voice, though the figure that had just appeared did not move her lips, the words flowed from no where. Kagome gasped in a horrified shock as, slowly, the girl touched her lips to Miyoko's in an intimate, passionate, kiss.

**I love cliffys! What will happen next? Who is the mystery girl? Find out next!**

**Read and review!**


	7. fortune

**Sorry that it's taking so long to update my internet has been down and up so I never know when it will work. Heh.**

"**The fortunate man does not know how fortunate he is until he becomes unfortunate." – Mr. Malter, _The Chosen_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

_**Thinking**_

"_**Singing"**_

"_**Chanting"**_

"**Speaking"**

**Action**

!#$&()+

A blinding blue light flashed as the unknown girl's lips grasped Miyoko's in an intimate kiss that had perplexed Kagome in numerous waves. The light was an intense brightness, causing the time traveling miko to be temporarily blinded. It wasn't until after a few minutes did her vision come back, only to find that the strange figure had long left.

Miyo was lying on the floor, her eyes shut in a peaceful slumber. Kumi was also unconscious, but a distance away, her hair was draped over one side of her face. It was then that Kagome noticed that Kumi's hair was tipped brown and Miyo's hair now held tips of black. Although the feeling would not be described as dumbfounded, it was nearly close.

Never the less Kagome slowly paced over to Miyo's side and lifted up her limp body. A soft moan escaped from Miyo's lips that alerted Kagome that the girl was awake. Kagome continued to carry her down the hallway until the soft voice requested that she put her down. Kagome gently leaned Miyoko up against the wall, propping her up so that the weak girl would at least sit upright.

"I am sorry for all the trouble Kagome-chan, there are things I have not told you," Miyo said wearily, obviously from the earlier encounter. "It is fine Miyo, I known what happened, I am a Chosen one as well." But Kagome could not finish her thought, for she was silenced by a wave of Miyo's hand. "No, no you don't," Miyo contradicted her.

"My dear Kagome," Miyo went on in a very hushed, quiet voice, "I know of your Gift, I have witnessed your power, such great power. . . . .but tell me. Do you feel the pain of those you help? Do the wounds you heal become inflicted upon you?" Kagome shook her head in silence, but responded once she saw that Miyo was not looking at her. "No Miyo, I don't."

Miyoko gave out a soft, airy laugh and brought a shakily hand up to her silky, glossy, now black tipped hair. She gently stroked it and sighed. Her gaze focused on something past Kagome, her eyes seemed to glaze over with a sorrowful regret.

"I used to have long hair, long black hair. My hair was not naturally short and brown. Tell me do you know any humans with brown hair? Of course not, brown hair is a demonic color." She brought her hand down and fixed her eyes on Kagome. Her eyes were wide and holding a depth of swirling chocolate eternity. "My eyes, my eyes were not always brown. I had blue eyes, beautiful blue eyes. The people of my village would always say, 'Look at Miyoko-san's eyes, aren't they something to be proud of? Oh, how beautiful she is.'"

A cough racked through her body, shaking her slightly. "Dear, dear Kagome, dear fortunate Kagome. You see the people I help, the people I _save_, they walk away unharmed, but I, I am given the sins they once held. My power to 'hold no sins' does not apply to me, but to the people I help. They 'hold no sins' while I walk away becoming less and less pure, more and more tainted. My Gift is going to eventually turn me into a demon."

The disgust was clearly shown on Miyoko's face, with no attempt to hide it. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by another wave of Miyo's hand. "I do not choose the people, or demons, that I help. My 'other self' does. Kagome, though you do not have wounds upon your flesh, you know of your 'other self', correct?" Kagome nodded, understanding what Miyo was saying.

Kagome knew, though she didn't know that it happened to the other Chosen ones, about her 'other self'. It is a very difficult thing to explain, but she had eventually come to a decent solution. There are three types of states of mind- conscious, unconscious, and subconscious. Her 'other self' was almost like a fourth state of mind- soreconscious. The she named it 'sore' conscious because it is not in her territory of control. This other state of mind was far more powerful than Kagome and when it wanted to, it had the power to over take her body and mind. It acts on its own and has complete dominance over herself.

"I did not want to save those soldiers," Kagome whispered, recalling her earlier event out on the battle field. "If I cannot surpass my 'other self' than I will eventually become the tainted creature of which I despise so. But, there is a way. Kagome your power, it is so strong. You have so much good, with a single song you saved me from the brink of death, but yet I chanted for what seemed like an eternity before it even _started _to take effect. Kagome you hold more power than I could ever dream. You may be able to surpass your other self."

Kagome gave her a puzzling look, which Miyo only responded with a sigh. "If you become strong enough you can over power your other self. You could call upon your song freely, any time you wish. You could save anyone you want, even. . . .me."

Miyo whispered the last part before her eyes fluttered closed and her body became limp once again. "M-miyo? Miyo!" Kagome embraced the girl's body, only to be greeted by her cold skin. _She's so cold. . .I would have noticed it before. Why haven't I?_ a warm feeling came to the back of Kagome hand, on which Miyo's soft hair was on. She lifted it up to see a crimson red color.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Slowly she turned Miyoko's body the other way, only to see a large gash in the back of the girl's head. Instantly she felt the familiar sting at her eyes and the warm salty water run down her cheeks. "No," she whispered. "No!" she yelled. This wasn't supposed to happen. This _couldn't _happen. Miyo was fine only a few moments ago. Sure she sounded sickly, but not on the brink of death!

A gust of wind knocked into Kagome's body with an immense force and a high pitched laughter rang out in her ears.

"I see you have noticed my trickery now."

**Bum bum bum! To be continued! What will happen next? Is Miyo ok, is she even among the living!? Find out…..in the next chappie!!!**

**Read and review! **


End file.
